


Railgun, You're Lucky Most Wanted

by orphan_account



Series: Railgun, You're Lucky Most Wanted [2]
Category: K-On!, Lucky Star (Manga), Need for speed : Most Wanted, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali plot dan OC (Penulis yang masuk kedalam cerita)

Chapter 0

“Onee-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke toko buku langgananmu? Bukannya setiap tanggal 10 kamu pergi ke sana?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Sepertinya tidak bisa deh. Aku ada urusan. Makanya aku bawa IS300 andalanku ke Academy City.” Jawab Misaka.

“Eh? Sejak kapan kau menggunakan IS300?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Panjang ceritanya. Mau dengar?” Tanya Misaka balik.

“Tidak, terima kasih.” Jawab Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba terjadi kerusuhan tak jauh dari mereka berdua berada. Misaka langsung pergi dengan IS300 yang bernomor plat と33-117. Sementara itu, Kuroko langsung bertindak untuk menyelesaikan kerusuhan itu.

“Judgement! Jangan coba untuk melanjutkan kerusuhan ini!” Teriak Kuroko.

“Ah sial! Ketahuan Judgement! Sebaiknya kita cepet pindah ke lokasi selanjutnya. Yaitu di depan Tokiwadai middle school.” Kata salah satu provokator tawuran.

“Tokiwadai middle school? Aku harus lapor ke anggota Anti-Skill sekarang.” Gumam Kuroko.

Dengan kemampuan teleporternya, Kuroko langsung bergegas menuju ke ruangan para Jugdement berkumpul. Sesampainya dia disana, Kuroko langsung mengontak anggota Anti-Skill untuk menyelesaikan kerusuhan tersebut. Termasuk melaporkan perpindahan lokasi kerusuhan ke Tokiwadai Middle School. Sementara itu, Misaka yang kini sudah berada di Rosewood langsung bergegas untuk menuju safe house untuk beristirahat.  
\-------------------------------------  
Sementara itu di Kasukabe, Saitama.

“Konata, apakah kau online nanti malam?” Tanya Kuroi-sensei.

“Sorry, Kuroi-sensei. Aku ada urusan sehingga nanti malam tidak bisa online.” Jawab Konata.  
“Oh urusan apa itu? Apakah kau mengambil shift malam di tempat kerjamu?” Tanya Kuroi-sensei.

“Tidak. Kuroi-sensei. Ini adalah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati.” Jawab Konata.

“Eh? Apakah anggota keluargamu ada yang diculik?” Tanya Kuroi-sensei.

“Tidak. Err.. gimana ya menjelaskannya.” Jawab Konata dalam kebingungan.

“Oh ya sudah. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan ku bilang ke anggota guildmu.” Kata Kuroi-sensei.

Setelah itu, Konata langsung pergi menuju kelasnya. Dan sesampainya disana sudah disambut oleh Kagami dan Tsukasa.

“Halo, Konata.” Kata Tsukasa

“Hai, Konata. Gimana? Abis pulang sekolah langsung cabut ke Rockport?” Tanya Kagami.

“Iya. Kalau tidak, ntar nyawaku lah yang jadi bayarannya.” Jawab Konata.

“Anoo… emang tugasnya berat ya? Kok lo pasang tampang pucat gitu Konata?” Tanya Kagami.

“Tugasnya sih simpel. Just race and do some pursuit. Tapi aku gak nyangka bahwa setelah lama mengikutinya, nyawaku juga dijadikan taruhan oleh seseorang.” Jawab Konata.

“Taruhan? Siapa yang memasang nyawamu sebagai taruhan?” Tanya Kagami. “Itu kejam sekali.” Kata Kagami.

“That Razor who do some shit to me. After he made my Vivio broken and he take my car. Now when I’m gonna to take it, he made me a bet for a match between Misaka against Ming.” Jawab Konata.

“Anoo… aku gak ngerti apa yang Kona-chan katakan.” Tsukasa yang kebingungan dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

“Kejam amat si Razor. Kalo mobilnya ketemu, akan kuhancurkan mobilnya.” Sahut Kagami yang kesal dengan perlakuan Razor terhadap Konata itu.

“Onee-chan…” Kata Tsukasa.

Sementara itu ditempat nun jauh disana, Razor yang sedang galau dengan balapan antara Misaka dan Ming malah bersin dan bersinnya itu muncrat ke arah Lamborghini Gallardonya Ming.

“HUUUAAAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOO!”

“Razor GOBLOK! Lamborghini gw kan abis dicuci. Pokoknya gw gak mau tau, lo cuci mobil gw sono!” Sahut Ming sambil perintah Razor.

“Enak aja lo merintah gw. Emangnya gw babu lo? Ogah gw nyuci Lamborghini lo.” Jawab Razor.

“Yee… Lambo gw kotor gara-gara bersin lo nih. Lo lap aja deh pake tisu ato lap apa gitu.” Kata Ming.

“OGAH! Lo aja yang ngelakuin.” Sahut Razor sambil melengos.

“Cih, kalo kaya gini. Gw kalah ama Misaka juga gak apa-apa. Amit-amit jabang bayi kalo deket ama lu Razor.” Gumam Ming.  
\-------------------  
Malamnya, Misaka yang sedang melakukan general check-up di Lexus IS300 berwarna hitam dengan nomor plat “RAILGUN” merasa bahwa seseorang sedang mengunjungi dia. Lalu dia pergi ke pintu depan safe housenya. Dan dia pun kaget karena yang mengunjunginya adalah Kuroko.

“Onee-sama, kenapa kau meninggalkanku pas kerusuhan tadi?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Etooo… kalo aku tidak kabur, bisa-bisa IS300 yang tadi aku bawa ke Academy City hangus dibakar sama anggota kerusuhan tadi.” Jawab Misaka.

“Nah mana IS yang kau bawa ke Academy City? Kok warnanya beda ama IS yang aku lihat tadi?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Tuh disana. Ini mah IS300 cadangan. Buat jaga-jaga kalau IS300 yang putih dibawa ke kantor polisi.” Jawab Misaka.

“Eh? Dibawa ama Anti-Skill?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Disini mah gak ada Anti-Skill Kuroko. Emangnya Academy City.” Jawab Misaka.  
“Oh iya. Aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong disini kau bisa pakai kekuatanmu?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Itu… Bisa sih. Memangnya kau tidak bisa menggunakan teleportermu?” Tanya Misaka.

“Eh? Bisa sih. Cuman orang-orang yang melihat malah cengo gitu. Tadi aja hampir ketangkap polisi karena aku dianggap seperti hantu.” Jawab Kuroko.

“inilah perbedaan antara Rosewood dengan Academy City.” Kata Misaka.

“Selama disini, apakah Onee-sama pernah membuat masalah dengan kekuatanmu itu?” Tanya Kuroko.  
“Eh? Aku pernah sekali mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku karena aku kesal ama ucapan Baron yang sok banget. Akibatnya, selain Porsche Cayman dia menjadi mobil dengan induksi listrik tertinggi. Sistem radio kepolisian wilayah Rosewood, Camden Beach, dan Rockport kacau selama 2 hari.” Jawab Misaka

“Sekarang Caymannya si Baron dimana?” Tanya Kuroko. “Pengen merasakan induksinya.” Kata Kuroko.

“Sayang sekali. Caymannya dah dijual.” Jawab Misaka. “Selain itu duitnya dipakai buat IS300 hitam ini.” Tambahnya.

“Oh gitu.” Kata Kuroko kecewa.  
“Yah, mau gimana lagi. Palingan tuh Cayman dah di pasar junkyard karena tidak ada yang mau pakai.” Kata Misaka.

“Jadi begitu. Oh ya, kalau mau tidur dimana Onee-sama?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Disini gak ada tempat tidur. Jadi kalau mau tidur didalam mobil aja.” Jawab Misaka.

“Tapi Onee-sama. Bukannya tidak nyaman tidur di mobil?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa tidur di dalam IS300ku yang putih sih.” Jawab Misaka.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Onee-sama, Kuroko langsung mengganti pakaian untuk tidur didalam Lexus IS300 berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Misaka tidur didalam Lexus IS300 berwarna putih.  
\----------  
Sementara itu, setelah Konata, Kagami, dan Tsukasa pulang sekolah. Mereka pun bergegas ke rumahnya Kagami untuk mengambil Toyota Fortuner miliknya. Mereka akan meninggalkan Saitama pada hari ini. Kebetulan orang tuanya Konata, Kagami dan Tsukasa mengizinkan mereka pergi ke Rosewood untuk menemui seseorang.

“Ayo Kagamin~ kita berangkat sekarang.” Kata Konata.

”Tunggu dulu Konata. Mobilnya aja lom dikeluarin.” Sahut Kagami.

Setelah Kagami berhasil mengeluarkan Toyota Fortuner dari garasi. Konata dan Tsukasa langsung menaiki mobil dan duduk ditempat duduknya masing-masing. Dan perjalanan menuju Rosewood dimulai!


	2. 11 Agustus (Part 1)

Chapter 1 : 11 Agustus (Part 1)

Konata, Kagami, dan Tsukasa yang sudah meninggalkan Saitama sejak sore hari. Kagami yang menjadi driver untuk Tsukasa dan Konata. Dari Saitama mereka menggunakan Toyota Fortuner. Mereka pun sudah berada di Camden Beach. Namun, karena mereka tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi disana, mereka terjebak dalam suatu kemacetan lalu lintas. Konata yang sudah mulai tak sabar untuk pergi menuju Rosewood pun mulai menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya dan memohon ke Kagami untuk mengembangkan kecepatan Toyota Fortunernya. 

“Kagami, bisakah kau meningkatkan kecepatan?” Tanya Konata.

“Tidak bisa Konata. Keadaan trafficnya tidak memungkinkan. Sedangkan kita masih berada di Camden Beach. Bakalan lama sampai di Rosewood.” Jawab Kagami.

“Onee-chan, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita muter balik. Soalnya tadi ketemu jalan yang menuju ke Rosewood.” Kata Tsukasa.

“Eh? Tadi ada jalan ke Rosewood?” Tanya Kagami

“Iya.” Jawab Tsukasa

“Kalau begitu ayo putar balik.” Kata Kagami.

Kagami memutarbalikkan kemudi mobilnya, dan mobilnya pergi menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tsukasa. Perjalanan kali ini sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Sampai ada mobil polisi yang mengikuti mereka.

“You there, stop your car now.”

“Bagaimana ini? Mobil yang dibelakang kita nyuruh kita berhenti. Apa kita turuti aja ya?” Tanya Kagami kebingungan.

“Bagaimana ini? Apakah kita dibawa ke kantor polisi karena kita membawa sesuatu yang ilegal?” Tanya Tsukasa.

“Ya sudah kita berhenti saja. Tenang saja Tsukasa. Palingan masalah lalu lintas.” Jawab Kagami meyakinkan Tsukasa.

Setelah Kagami memberhentikan mobilnya, dari mobil patroli keluarlah seseorang dengan seragam polisi. Dan dia mendekati mobilnya Kagami. Karena si polisi ini menganggap mobilnya Kagami berstir kiri, maka dia pergi ke sebelah kiri. Setelah dia berdiri di sebelah kiri, Konata membuka kaca mobilnya, lalu…

“Ah, I’m really sorry. I should go to right side.” Kata polisi tersebut.

Setelah dia pindah ke sebelah kanan, Kagami yang sudah membuka kaca mobilnya. Dan polisi tersebut mulai menanyakan beberapa hal.

“License and registration, please miss.” Kata polisi tersebut.

Kagami yang mencari SIM dan STNKnya didalam tasnya. Setelah ketemu, dia memberikannya kepada polisi tersebut.

“Here.” Kata Kagami.

Setelah polisi itu mengambil SIM dan STNKnya Kagami. Kemudian polisi itu mencatat kesalahan Kagami dan menyerahkannya ke Kagami.

“Apa yang ditulis disana?” Tanya Konata

“Tertulis disini, “Check your back. There is something strange in your back”.” Jawab Kagami.

“Apa maksudnya ya?” Tanya Tsukasa.

“Entahlah, tapi cek aja deh.” Jawab Kagami.

Kagami, Tsukasa, dan Konata Turun dari mobil dan mengecek bagian belakang Toyota Fortuner mereka. Disana ada sepucuk kertas dan sebuah alat. Di kertas itu tertulis “Hati-hati dengan #sumpahPoconggg. Jika #sumpahPoconggg tidak dilaksanakan maka kalian akan bertemu dengan @Poconggg selama satu bulan penuh.”. Alat yang terpasang di sebelah sepucuk kertas tadi berbentuk seperti Lensa Kamera berukuran kecil. Saking kecilnya, Kagami dan Tsukasa tidak bisa melihatnya. Entah kenapa hanya Konata yang bisa melihat alat tersebut.

“Eh, kalo ini dilepas gimana ya?” Tanya Konata.

“Tapi Konata, kalo alat itu dilepas, kita bakal bertemu @Poconggg selama satu bulan loh.” Jawab Kagami.

“Aku sih gak percaya ama hal itu loh Kagamin~.” Kata Konata.

“Kalo kau tak percaya ya lepas aja.” Kata Kagami.

Konata pun melepas lensa itu dari mobil mereka. Setelah alat itu terlepas, polisi tadi mengembalikan SIM dan STNKnya Kagami. Dan polisi itu langsung kabur untuk melaksanakan tugas patrolinya.

“Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan.” Kata Konata

“Tunggu dulu Konata. Kok perasaanku tidak enak ya?” Tanya Kagami.

“Hm? Apa itu?” Tanya Konata balik.

“Seseorang memanggil namaku. Terus pada saat aku lihat kebelakang, tidak ada orang.” Jawab Kagami.  
“Hahaha… Seperti biasa, itu hanya perasaanmu aja Kagamin~.” Kata Konata.

“Tidak Konata. Kali ini dia beneran manggil aku.” Kata Kagami.

“Oh, Kagami jadi penakut ya kali ini?” Tanya Konata.

“Urusai! (Diem lu!)” Sahut Kagami.

“Kagami…”

“Di… Di… Dia datang…” kata Kagami ketakutan.

Kagami memutarkan badannya ke arah berlawanan dari posisi tadi. Dan dia melihat sebuah guling berdiri yang diikat ama tali dan tidak ada unsur gantengnya sama sekali. Yak inilah dia si @Poconggg yang membuat Kagami sempet ketakutan. Kagami yang tadinya ketakutan malah mentertawakan itu.

“hahahaha… Siapa yang membawa guling sampai kesini?” Tanya Kagami yang ketawa melihat @Poconggg.

“Nusuk banget ini.” Jawab @Poconggg.

“Kagamin~. Siapa yang mungut nih guling? Dah gitu tampangnya kaya Sadako yang galau akibat gak dapet jodoh.” Kata Konata.

“Entahlah Konata.” Jawab Kagami.  
“Ini dalem banget.” Kata @Poconggg.

Kemudian si @Poconggg pun melompat meninggalkan Kagami, Konata, dan Tsukasa. Tunggu, Tsukasa kemana ya? Sejak @Poconggg muncul, Tsukasa memilih masuk ke dalam mobil daripada melihat sosok guling tadi.

“Konata, Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan.” Kata Kagami.

“Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Tsukasa?” Tanya Konata.

“Sepertinya dia sudah didalam mobil.” Jawab Kagami.

Kemudian mereka berdua naik kedalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju safe housenya Misaka.  
\-----------  
“Ohayou Onee-sama. Tumben jam segini dah bangun. Ada apa?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Ohayou Kuroko. Ah tidak. Selama aku di Rosewood memang bangun lebih pagi dari saat di Academy City.” Jawab Misaka.

“Oh begitu. Oh iya Onee-sama, nanti bisa temani aku jalan-jalan tidak? Aku belum begitu tahu dengan keadaan di Rosewood.” Kata Kuroko.

Misaka yang saat itu sedang menjawab E-mail dari seseorang, kemudian dia membalas e-mail itu dan…

“Kuroko, nanti ada orang datang kesini. Beresin safe house yuk.” Kata Misaka.

“Siapa yang bakal datang?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Temanku. Dia juga sama-sama membalap disini.” Jawab Misaka.

“Oh. Eh? Bukannya tidak boleh balapan disini?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Ini semua gara-gara Razor keparat itu. Dia menantangku pada saat aku ketemu dia di toko buku langganan.” Jawab Misaka.

“Eh? Kapan? Kok kau tak cerita?” Tanya Kuroko.

Misaka pun mulai menceritakan penyebab dia menjadi pembalap liar di Rosewood. Setelah beberapa lama, Misaka selesai bercerita dan Kuroko pun menunjukkan tampang kesal setelah mendengarkan cerita Misaka.

“Kurang ajar si Razor. Akan kulempari panahku ke mukanya.” Kata Kuroko yang kesal dengan Razor.

“Kuroko. Beresin safe house yuk.” Ajak Misaka.

“Ayo.” Jawab Kuroko.

Mereka mulai membereskan safe house. Memindahkan barang-barang, membereskan buku-buku, mengatur posisi meja dan kursi. Setelah mereka selesai membereskan safe house, bel safe house mereka berbunyi. Tanda bahwa ada orang yang mengunjungi mereka.

“Biar aku saja yang buka, Onee-sama.” Kata Kuroko.

Dengan kemampuan teleporternya, Kuroko langsung menuju ke pintu utama safe house mereka. Saat Kuroko membuka pintunya...


	3. 11 Agustus (Part 2)

Saat Kuroko membuka pintunya... Muncullah 3 orang dengan membawa Toyota Fortuner. Yak inilah Kagami, Tsukasa dan Konata yang sudah sampai di Safe Housenya Misaka.

“Permisi, apa benar ini rumahnya Misaka?” Tanya Kagami.

“Oh, betul. Mau ketemu dengan Onee-sama ya.” Jawab Kuroko.

”Ya.” Kata Kagami.

”Tunggu sebentar ya, saya panggilkan dulu.” Kata Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa saat, Misaka pun muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga, Misaka menyuruh mereka bertiga pun memasuki safe housenya Misaka. Mereka pun duduk ditempat duduk yang disediakan.

”Ada apa Konata datang kesini? Kok bawa pasukan begini?” Tanya Misaka.

”Pasukan? Ini temanku Misaka. Oh iya perkenalkan ini Kagami Hiiragi dan yang disebelah kananku adalah Tsukasa Hiiragi.” Jawab Konata.

”Senang bisa bertemu dengan kau, Misaka.” Kata Kagami dan Tsukasa bersamaan.

”Senang bertemu dengan anda.” Jawab Misaka.

”Oh ya, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kuroko Shirai. Dan Misaka Mikoto ini Onee-sama saya lho.” Kata Kuroko.

”Kuroko...” Kata Misaka.

“Ano… Misaka, tau tidak kau tentang taruhan balapanmu dengan Ming?” Tanya Kagami.

”Eh? Aku belum dengar tentang hal itu. Memangnya kenapa Kagami?” Tanya Misaka.

”Eto... Aku cemas saja dengan keadaan Konata. Lagipula aku takut kalo kehilangan Konata sebelum lulus dari sekolah.” Jawab Kagami.

”Kagamin sangat mengkhawatirkanku~.” Kata Konata.

”Urusai!” Jawab Kagami.

”Hahaha... Saya rasa Kagami ada sisi Tsundere-nya. Sama seperti Onee-sama ketika bertemu dengan Touma.” Kata Kuroko.

”Kuroko...” Kata Misaka.

Terjadi hening beberapa saat, hingga...

”Tadi membicarakan tentang taruhan di balapan antara aku dan Ming ya?” Tanya Misaka.

”Iya” Jawab Kagami.

”Soal itu, memang benar. Aku mendengar dari teman-temanku yang tergolong sudah senior disini. Dan mereka bilang bahwa barang siapa yang berhasil membuatku kalah atas Ming, maka kepalanya Konata menjadi bayaran buat yang berhasil melakukannya. Dulu juga terjadi pada saat pertaruhan antara aku dan Jewels. Namun, yang terjadi Jewels malah bunuh diri di rumahnya empat jam setelah kekalahannya.” Kata Misaka.

”Etoo... Konata salah apa coba? Padahal Vivionya mengalami kerusakan karena ulahnya crew Razor. Terus Konata mencoba bangkit untuk membalas dendam atas kerusakan Vivionya. Malah mengalami kecelakaan parah yang disebabkan oleh Razor sendiri. Dan sekarang kehidupan Konata hanya bergantung pada uang dari hasil kerja sambilannya yang terkadang suka habis pada saat tengah bulan. Dia juga tidak se-Otaku sebelum dia mengikuti event ini sekarang. Dan, sekarang... Aku tidak... Mau kehilangan... Konata... Karena... Ini...” Kata Kagami terisak.

”Onee-chan. Ini tisunya.” Kata Tsukasa.

“Arigatou, Tsukasa.” Kata Kagami.

“Onee-sama. Kenapa sekarang keadaannya menjadi begini ya?” Tanya Kuroko.

”Sebenarnya aku kasihan sama Konata yang mempertaruhkan sisi keotakuannya demi menjalani tantangan dari Razor ini. Pada dasarnya tantangan Razor ini berhadiah cukup besar. Saking besarnya sangat cukup untuk biaya hidup tanpa bekerja selama 1000 tahun. Yang dimana bakal cukup untuk membiayai hidup sampai 7 turunan tanpa berhenti.” Jawab Misaka.

”Terus keturunan ke-8 bagaimana?” Tanya Kuroko.

”Tergantung pada 7 generasi sebelum dia. Apakah mereka bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh atau berfoya-foya dengan hartanya itu.” Jawab Misaka.

”Oh begitu.” Kata Kuroko.

Perut Misaka, Kuroko, Tsukasa, Kagami, dan Konata mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa sudah waktunya makan siang. Terjadi hening sesaat hingga mereka tertawa bersama. Setelah momen itu...

”Sepertinya ini menunjukkan bahwa kita sudah lapar.” Kata Kuroko.

”Betul itu. Yok kita makan siang bareng.” Kata Misaka.

”Tapi, Onee-sama. Isi kulkas sudah habis setelah kita sarapan.” Sanggah Kuroko.

”Tidak masalah. Aku punya tiket makan siang gratis di tempat biasa aku makan siang ketika isi kulkas habis.” Jawab Misaka.

”Tapi apakah tiket itu cukup untuk kita berlima?” Tanya Kuroko.

”Tidak masalah. Kebetulan jumlahnya pas 5 buah.” Jawab Misaka.

”Etoo.. Disana ada kare tidak?” Tanya Konata.

”Mungkin tidak ada. Karena tempat biasa aku makan adalah rumah makan masakan Minang.” Jawab Misaka.

”Eh serius? Siapa yang mengelola?” Tanya Kuroko.

”Salah satu pembalap yang namanya sempat harum sebelum dihancurkan oleh Razor. Dia menggunakan Nissan Primera. Dan sekarang Nissan Primeranya menjadi icon rumah makan itu.” Jawab Misaka.

”Walaupun tidak ada kare. Mari pergi kesana. Perutku sudah tidak tahan lagi.” Kata Konata.

”Kaya anak kecil kau Konata.” Kata Kagami.

Konata langsung ngambek setelah mendengaran perkataan Kagami barusan. Sementara yang lain tertawa melihatnya. Mereka bergegas menuju rumah makan itu dengan IS300 berwarna putih dengan nomor plat と33-117. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung memasuki rumah makan itu.

”Eh Misaka, isi kulkasmu habis ya?” Tanya penjaga rumah makan.

”Iya nih Riz. Oh ya kalau aku sih seperti biasa ya.” jawab Misaka.

”Eh kalian mau order apa? Mumpung aku ada tiket gratis nih.” kata Misaka.

”Karena baru pertama kali kesini. Kita sama dengan apa yang Misaka order.” Jawab Kagami.

”Oh oke.” Kata Misaka.

”Oh ya Riz. Ntar setelah kau bawa pesanan kita, kau gabung dengan kita. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.” Bisik Misaka.

”Oke deh, Ojou-sama. Masalah taruhan balapanmu dengan Ming?” Tanya Rizki.

”Iya. Eh, jangan panggil aku Ojou-sama.” Jawab Misaka.

”Gak apa-apa kali. Kan kau tergolong Ojou-sama.” Kata Rizki.

”Po... Pokoknya cepet urusin pesenannya. Dan ini tiketnya.” Kata Misaka sambil menyerahkan 5 buah tiket.

”Ok.” Kata Rizki.

Rizki membawa pesenan Misaka dan kawan-kawan. Kemudian dia menaruhnya di meja tempat mereka duduk. Misaka yang bingung dengan jumlah piringnya lebih dari 5 dan berpikir pasti ada yang pesan dengan suruhannya.

”Riz satu piring ini buat siapa?” Tanya Misaka. ”Kan aku pesannya 5 piring.” katanya.

”Satu piring ini khusus buatku, Misaka. Aku baru bisa makan sekarang.” Jawab Rizki.

”Oh. Pasti tadi ramai ya? Sampai sampai kau baru bisa makan sekarang.” Kata Misaka.

”Iya. Eh, masalah taruhan balapanmu dengan Ming memang berhadiah kepalanya Konata. Dan kali ini aku akan menolong kalian untuk mencegah hal itu.” Kata Rizki.

”Benarkah?” Tanya Kagami, Konata, dan Tsukasa bersamaan.

”Tentu saja. Dan ane gak mau ngelihat kepala pembalap yang tidak bersalah dipotong hanya untuk taruhan.” Jawab Rizki.

”Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau ingat dengan masa lalu?” Tanya Misaka.

”Tentu saja. Masa kehancuranku datang karena pertaruhan yang tidak adil oleh Razor. Pertaruhannya adalah kalau aku kalah, kepalanya Risma yang menjadi taruhannya. Kalau dia kalah, M3, semua mobil pembalap lain yang dia ambil termasuk uang yang dia punya dan dia rela jadi butler ane sampai dia meninggal. Balapan berlangsung dengan kemenanganku sampai balapan terakhir. Yaitu Drag Race dari stadium Rosewood sampai gas station di utara sana. Dalam persiapan balapan itu, radiator coolant ane dikuras sama Razor. Sehingga pada saat menjelang finish mesin Primeraku mengalami overheat. Walaupun dari segi skor kemenangan masih di ane. Razor tetap menganggap ane itu kalah. Dan kepalanya Risma dipotong persis didepan ane. Dan caranya itu… mungkin terlalu kejam kalau disebutkan.” Jawab Rizki.

“Oh iya, makan yuk. Makananya dah mulai dingin.” Kata Kuroko.

“Oh ya. Bener juga.” Kata Misaka.

Mereka memakan pesanan mereka dengan lahapnya. Konata yang kelaparan memakannya terlalu cepat sampai akhirnya tersedak. Untungnya dia langsung meminum air yang didekatnya sehingga gejala tersedaknya pun hilang. Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan diskusi tentang strategi untuk mencegah Konata mengalami kehilangan kepalanya.

“So, balapannya kapan Misaka?” Tanya Rizki.

“Mereka bilang sih balapannya dimulai jam 7 malam nanti.” Jawab Misaka.

“Untung maskot rumah makan ini siap dipakai buat melaju.” Kata Rizki.

“Eh, jangan-jangan kerusakan Primeramu sudah diperbaiki?” Tanya Misaka.

“Tentu saja. Dan mesinnya sudah diupgrade supaya bisa mengimbangi Ming, Webster, JV, Ronnie, Bull dan Razor.” Jawab Rizki.

“Oh gitu.” Jawab Misaka.

“Nanti malam jam 6:30 kita ketemu di garis start ya.” Kata Rizki.

“Ok deh. Dan bagaimana dengan Konata?” Tanya Misaka.

“Untuk sementara Konata tinggal disini dulu. Biar situasinya tidak begitu jelek kalo Misaka kalah.” Jawab Rizki.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, Misaka, Konata, Kagami, Kuroko, dan Tsukasa pulang ke safe housenya Misaka. Mereka beristirahat sebelum balapan dimulai.


	4. 11 Agustus (Part 3)

Sorenya sekitar jam 6, Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata dan Misaka yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempatnya Rizki. Untuk yang lebih tepatnya, untuk menyelamatkan Konata dari Razor dan kawan-kawannya.

“Oh ya. Si Kuroko kemana dia? Apakah dia sudah pergi ke tempat start?” Tanya Kagami.

“Entahlah. Mungkin dia mencari informasi seperti biasa.” Jawab Misaka.

“Memangnya dia suka begitu?” Tanya Kagami yang memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

“Iya. Apalagi kalau berkaitan sama aku.” Jawab Misaka.

“Etoo… Sebenarnya Kuroko itu beneran adikmu? Kok dia memanggilmu Onee-sama?” Tanya Kagami.

“Dia itu cuma adik kelas kok.” Jawab Misaka. “Yah, dia itu adik kelas yang tergolong dekat sama aku.” Tambahnya.

“Oh begitu. Nanti ke tempatnya Rizki pakai mobil siapa?” Tanya Kagami.

“Kagami, bisakah bawa IS300 yang berwarna hitam itu?” Tanya Misaka balik.

“Eh? Jujur aku belum bisa bawa mobil dengan sistem setir yang berbeda dengan Fortunerku.” Jawab Kagami.

“Setirnya di kanan ya?” Tanya Misaka.

“Tentu saja.” Jawab Kagami.

Terjadi hening sesaat…

“Tenang saja. IS300ku posisi setirnya di kanan. Yah, kalau dibandingkan mobil blacklist yang lain sih punyaku rada-rada aneh.” Kata Misaka.

“Yeah. Kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat…” Kata Kagami sambil menyadari bahwa Tsukasa masih tertidur padahal mereka sudah mau berangkat.

“Oiii… Tsukasa, bangun. Dah mau berangkat.” Kata Kagami.

“Lima menit lagi.” Jawab Tsukasa.

“Kalau masih ingin tidur, tidur aja di mobil.” Kata Kagami.

“Eh, Tunggu!” Sahut Tsukasa yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang akan dibawa. Misaka membawa IS300 berwarna putih. Sementara Kagami membawa IS300 berwarna hitam. Ngomong-ngomong, Konata ada dimana ya? Apakah dia berada di IS berwarna hitam atau IS yang berwarna putih?

Setelah kedua mobil meninggalkan safe housenya Misaka, mereka pergi menuju safe housenya Rizki yang sekaligus menjadi rumah makan. Konata yang saat itu disekap di dalam IS berwarna putih digiring memasuki sebuah ruangan di safe housenya Rizki. Tentu saja Tsukasa juga menemaninya buat jaga-jaga kalau Konata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah rencana menyembunyikan Konata berhasil, tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di safe housenya Rizki.

“Untung aja lom telat.” Gumam Kuroko.

“Kuroko?! Ada apa kau kemari?” Tanya Misaka.

“Onee-sama. Konatanya dah disembunyiin belum?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Memangnya kenapa?” Tanya Misaka.

“Rencananya dirubah, Walaupun hasil taruhannya berbeda, mereka tetep memburu Konata. Walaupun dia harus melarikan diri sampai Rockport sekalipun.” Jawab Kuroko.

“WHAT THE?! POKOKNYA CEGAH MEREKA MENEMUKAN KONATA!” Teriak Kagami.

“Bisa tidak dipindahkan ke Academy City atau mungkin tempat yang mereka tidak tau?” Tanya Rizki.

“Kalau dipindahkan ke Academy City, Konata belum terdaftar di sistem penduduknya. Siap-siap aja ditolak.” Jawab Kuroko.

“Apa kita pindahkan ke Saitama aja kali.” Kata Misaka.

“Ngawur kamu. Konata kan awalnya tinggal di Saitama. Bisa ketahuan ama Razor dan ceesnya.” Kata Rizki.

“Tunggu. Ane ada temen di Shige. Semoga aja mereka bisa diajak bekerja sama.” Sahut Rizki.  
“Siapa tuh?” Tanya Misaka, Kuroko, dan Kagami penasaran.

Rizki menekan beberapa tombol di HPnya. Kemudian dia menelpon temennya yang berada di Shige. Tak beberapa lama, telponnya diangkat.

“Halo?” kata Mrs.X

“Halo, bisa bicara dengan Azusa?” Tanya Rizki.

“Kebetulan saya sendiri. Ada apa Riz? Mau nyembunyiin orang lagi?” Tanya Azusa.

“Betul Azu-nyan, kali ini orang yang kau sembunyiin itu salah satu targetnya Razor.” Jawab Rizki.  
“Eh? Targetnya Razor?” Tanya Azusa.

“Iya. Dan orang yang kau sembunyiin yaitu Konata Izumi.” Jawab Rizki.

“Konata… Izumi… betul itu target yang harus disembunyiin?” Tanya Azusa.

“Tentu saja.” Jawab Rizki.

“Ok, permintaan dikabulkan. Ngomong-ngomong bayarannya apa nih? Misinya beresiko loh.” Kata Azusa.

“Haha… Bayarannya… Gimana kalo band lo konser di concert hall di Rockport?” Tanya Rizki.

“Eh? Konser di Rockport?” Tanya Azusa.

“Betul. Band lo lagi sepi permintaan konser kan? Pihak promotor di Rockport pengen ngundang band lo. Dan anggep aja konser ini merupakan bayaran gw buat jasa lo.” Jawab Rizki.

“Hm… Ok. Yang nganter biasa kan?” Tanya Azusa.

“Tentu saja lah. Si R lah yang mengantar.” Jawab Rizki.

“Ok deh.” Kata Azusa.

Dan telepon antara Rizki dan Azusa selesai.

“Yosh! Langsung gw telpon kurirnya.” Kata Rizki.  
“Eh, Riz. Apa gak apa-apa konata dikirimin ke Shige?” Tanya Kagami.

“Selama gw menitipkan 150 orang dalam 2 tahun terakhir, belom pernah denger kalau mereka ketahuan ama Razor cs.” Jawab Rizki

“Terus si Risma kenapa lo gak dititipin di Shige aja.” Kata Misaka.

“Kalo kejadian itu terjadinya 4 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum gw kenal ama Azusa cs.” Jawab Rizki.

“Oh gitu.” Kata Misaka.

Rizki pun menelpon kurir yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengirim orang ke Shige. Setelah ditelepon, dalam waktu 5 menit. Dia sudah sampai di lokasi.

“Tumben cepet nih. Kerja part-timemu dah selesai?” Tanya Rizki.

“Untuk hari ini aku tidak ada shift.” Jawab Mrs.Y

“Oh ya, perkenalkan temen ane. Namanya Rina. Dia biasa mengantarkan dari sini ke Shige. Dan dia pula yang membawa Konata nantinya.” Kata Rizki.

“Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Rina.” Kata Kuroko, Misaka, dan Kagami bersamaan.

“Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian.” Jawab Rina.  
“Soal orang yang mau disembunyikan, mana orangnya?” Tanya Rina.

“Kagami, panggilin Konata ama Tsukasa didalam.” Bisik Misaka ke Kagami.

“Laksanakan!” Bisik Kagami ke Misaka.

Kagami pun masuk ke dalam safe housenya Rizki. Dan memasuki ruangan tempat Konata dan Tsukasa berada. Setelah dibangunkan, Konata, Kagami dan Tsukasa pun dibawa ke depan safe housenya Rizki.

“Kagamin~ apa gak apa-apa kalau aku keluar sekarang?” Tanya Konata.

“Tenang saja. Kau pasti selamat.” Jawab Kagami.

“Memangnya Kona-chan mau dibawa kemana?” Tanya Tsukasa.

“Ke suatu tempat di Shige, Tsukasa.” Jawab Kagami.

“Apa tidak apa-apa, Onee-chan?” Tanya Tsukasa.

“Tenang saja. Dia bakal selamat Tsukasa.” Jawab Kagami.

Sesampainya di depan safe housenya Rizki…

“Sebenernya yang mana Konata Izumi yang akan dibawa ke Shige?” Tanya Rina.  
“Aku. Akulah si Konata Izumi yang anda maksud.” Jawab Konata dengan senang.

“Ok, Konata. Sebagai usaha menyelamatkan hidup anda, marilah ikut dengan saya.” Kata Rina.

“Sebelumnya, anda siapa?” Tanya Konata.

“Mungkin anda belum tahu. Tapi tak apa-apa. Perkenalkan nama saya Rina. Saya ditugaskan oleh Rizki untuk menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa yang tidak bersalah dari kejamnya Razor cs.” Jawab Rina.

“Oh. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Rina.” Kata Konata.

“Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Konata.” Kata Rina.

“Nah, biar cepat sampai di Shige, bagaimana kalau berangkat sekarang. Besok pagi bakal sampai di Shige kalau berangkat sekarang.” Kata Rizki.

“Siap, Jendral.” Sahut Rina sambil menghormati Rizki.

“Bagus. Lakukan misi dengan benar, Komandan Rina.” Sahut Rizki.

“Siap, laksanakan. Jendral.” Sahut Rina.

Setelah itu, Rina dan Konata masuk kedalam mobilnya Rina untuk dibawa ke Shige. Sementara itu, Kuroko sudah menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya untuk menuju ke garis start. Sementara Rizki pergi ke suatu tempat dimana berada di dekat rute balapan Ming dan Misaka. Kagami, Tsukasa, dan Misaka pergi ke garis start.


	5. 11 Agustus (Part 4)

Kagami, Tsukasa dan Misaka yang sudah mencapai di tempat start untuk race antara Misaka dan Ming berusaha mencari tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan IS300 mereka. Setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir, Tsukasa pun melihat seorang wanita yang cirri-cirinya mirip dengan Miyuki, temannya.

“Onee-chan, barusan aku melihat wanita yang mirip dengan Miyuki deh.” Kata Tsukasa.

“Eh, Benarkah? Lalu dimana dia?” Tanya Kagami.

“Itu. Yang sedang ngobrol dengan Misaka dan beberapa cowo.” Jawab Tsukasa.  
Kagami yang sedang cengo melihat Miyuki lumayan akrab dengan Misaka dan beberapa cowo itu, keluar mobil dan mengajak Misaka dan Miyuki untuk mengobrol secara enam mata. Eh bukan acara Bukan Empat Mata yang ada Tukulnya loh.

“Eh Miyuki. Kenapa lo gak bilang kalau lo juga terlibat di masalah ini?” Tanya Kagami,

“Maafkan aku Kagami-san. Abis aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau aku tidak gabung disini, nyawa ibuku yang jadi taruhannya.” Jawab Miyuki.

“Ibumu? Memang ibumu menjadi target Razor selanjutnya?” Tanya Misaka.  
“I.. I.. Iya Misaka-san.” Jawab Miyuki.

“Kurang ajar si Razor, sudah Konata jadi target. Sekarang ibunya Miyuki juga dijadikan target. Mau dia itu apa sih? Dia itu ngiri ama kita yang membuat orang-orang sini membuat versi English dub dari Lucky Star? Awas aja kau Razor. Suatu saat nanti akan kupenggal kepalamu!” Sahut Kagami yang sudah sangat kesal dengan rencananya Razor.

“Kagami-san… bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kita sebagai pembalap jalanan?” Tanya Miyuki.

“Jangan berkata begitu Miyuki, Mobilku hanyalah sebuah Toyota Fortuner yang sangat tidak cocok untuk balapan disini.” Jawab Kagami.

“Oh, tapi kenapa tadi bawa IS300 berwarna hitam?” Tanya Miyuki

JLEB!  inilah keadaan perasaan Kagami.

“Etoo… Itu bukan mobilku kok. Tadi Misaka meminjamkan IS300 hitamnya. Betul Misaka?” Kata Kagami.

“Tentu saja benar Kagami.” Kata Misaka.

Misaka melihat keadaan di starting grid. Disana sudah ada Lamborghini Gallardonya Ming.  
“Eh, kayaknya racenya bakal dimulai ini. Soalnya mobilnya Ming dah masuk starting line.” Kata Misaka.

“Ok deh Misaka. Ganbatte ne..” Kata Miyuki.

“Semoga bisa menang ya Misaka.” Kata Kagami.

“Tentu saja. Ini mempertaruhkan nama Railgun.” Sahut Misaka.

Misaka yang lari meninggalkan mereka berdua langsung masuk ke IS300 “Railgun”nya yang berwarna putih. Sementara itu, Kagami pun masuk ke IS300 berwarna hitam yang sebenarnya punyanya Misaka. Dan Miyuki masuk ke dalam Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec generasi R33 berwarna pink.

“Onee-chan. Tadi beneran itu Miyuki?” Tanya Tsukasa.

“Tentu saja Tsukasa. Dan sekarang kita kemana?” Tanya Kagami balik.

“Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti Misaka dengan Ming. Siapa tahu kita bisa jadi saksi kalau Ming melakukan kecurangan ke Misaka.” Jawab Tsukasa.

“Eh, apa gak apa-apa Tsukasa?” Tanya Kagami.

“Tenang saja. Tidak ada kejadian yang aneh-aneh kok.” Jawab Tsukasa.

“Baiklah.” Jawab Kagami.

Di garis start, Misaka dan Ming saling meraungkan mesin mobil mereka. Oh iya rute yang digunakan adalah versi reverse dari Heritage & Diamond yang penulis tidak yakin map seperti ini ada di Need For Speed Most Wanted. Namun, karena ini fanfic jadi mapnya dibikin seperti ada. Sesaat sebelum race dimulai, Kagami mendapatkan telpon dari Rizki.

“Halo, Kagami?” Tanya Rizki.

“Halo, kenapa Riz? Apakah kau ingin mengikuti mereka berdua?” Tanya Kagami balik.

“Tentu saja. Lebih baik tungguin mereka di sini. Di stadium. Soalnya Ming bakal melakukan sesuatu di Highway.” Jawab Rizki.

“Okay. Aku segera kesana.” Kata Kagami.

IS300 yang dibawa Kagami meninggalkan tempat start menuju ke stadium. Kembali ke Misaka dan Ming, setelah mereka meraungkan mesin mobil mereka, temannya Ming yang bertugas untuk memberikan isyarat bahwa race sudah dimulai. Sesaat itulah Misaka langsung melesatkan IS300 andalannya meninggalkan Ming yang diam dibelakang. Sesaat penonton menyoraki Ming karena Ming tidak start. Setelah itu, Ming langsung start dengan bantuan Nitrous karena tertinggal jauh dengan Misaka. Para penonton pun bubar meninggalkan tempat start dan pergi menuju garis finish. Terkecuali Miyuki yang sepertinya pergi mengikuti Kagami.

Sudah berkendara selama 1 Km, keadaan masih tidak berubah. Misaka masih melesat didepan meninggalkan Ming. Walaupun keadaan traffic disitu cukup padat, Misaka masih bisa mengendalikan IS300nya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyalip traffic yang ada. Bahkan dia sampai-sampai harus melawan arus hanya untuk menjaga kecepatan “Railgun”nya tidak turun drastis. Sementara itu, Ming berkali-kali menekan pedal rem karena kepadatan traffic dan lebarnya bodi Lamborghini yang ia gunakan.

2 Km pun sudah dilewati, kali ini keadaan trafficnya cukup lancar dan kedua mobil pun menunjukkan kemampuannya untuk memenangkan balapan ini. Lamborghini Gallardonya Ming yang memiliki kelebihan di Top Speed pun berusaha menyalip Misaka dari berbagai celah. Namun karena Handling IS300 Misaka yang tergolong bagus, Misaka bisa menutup setiap celah yang digunakan Ming untuk menyalipnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, 3 unit Chevrolet Corvette mengikuti mereka. 2 unit berwarna putih. Satu lagi berwarna hitam dengan stiker tribal berwarna putih. Sepertinya ketiga Corvette ini adalah anggota dari kepolisian Rockport yang diturunkan untuk menghentikan balapan ini.

“Hem.. Lamborghini Gallardo dan Lexus IS300. Apakah mereka sudah siap dengan pasukan anti balapan liar ini?” Tanya Cross. Ketua dari pasukan anti balapan liar Rockport.

Setelah itu lampu polisi dari ketiga Corvette ini pun menyala. Tandanya bahwa pursuit sudah dimulai. Ketiga Corvette ini langsung berakselerasi mengejar Ming dan Misaka yang sedang bersaing untuk menjadi pemenang.

“Oh crap, they already spotted us.” Gumam Ming.

“3 Polisi Corvette? Selama tuh Corvette gak nyenggol nih IS. Gak bakal gw layanin.” Gumam Misaka.

“The show just begun now.” Gumam Cross.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran sebelum mereka memasuki highway. Oh iya, sekarang Kagami, Miyuki dan Rizki sudah berada di highway. Tentu saja mereka menunggu Misaka dan Ming disana.

“Eh Riz. Berapa lama lagi mereka lewat?” Tanya Kagami.

“Kalau dilihat dari speednya sih bentar lagi. Cuman kenapa ada 3 polisi dibelakangnya?” Tanya Rizki balik.  
“Itu mereka!!” Sahut Miyuki.

Setelah Misaka, Ming dan para polisi menyalip mereka…

“Ngapain itu si Cross bloon ikut ngejer. Biar gw yg gantiin sini.” Gumam Rizki sambil mengakselereasi Nissan Primeranya.

“Eh, serius itu si Rizki mendekat ke polisi itu?” Gumam Kagami.

“Ayo Kagami-san. Maju bareng.” Gumam Miyuki.

Rizki yang memiliki skill mengemudi diatas Cross berusaha untuk mendekat dan menghancurkan Corvette C6 yang digunakan oleh Cross. Setelah ditempel dari belakang, C6nya Cross pun melintir di highway. Untungnya, Kagami dan Miyuki berhasil melewati Cross yang sedang melintir dan mobilnya Cross berakhir dengan ditabrak truk dan C6 tersebut hancur. 

Dari kesimpulan diatas, bahwa skillnya Cross tak lebih baik dari mobil polisi tingkat Federal. Padahal, pangkatnya Cross bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi. Yaitu sebagai Sergeant. Dan tentu saja pangkat tinggi gak cukup kalau skillnya cupu. Seperti pada permainan para bocah yang kalo ikut chatnya isinya bahasa hewan semua. Entah gimana caranya mereka belajar bahasa hewan tersebut. Sudah cukup OOTnya. Sekarang kembali ke Misaka, Ming, Rizki, Kagami dan Miyuki.

Ditemani dengan 2 mobil polisi federal, Rizki, Kagami dan Miyuki berusaha untuk menangkap Ming karena keterlibatannya dengan Razor. Selain itu, kehadiran mereka sepertinya membuat para polisi federal itu kesulitan mendekati Misaka yang semakin meninggalkan Ming, Rizki, Kagami dan Miyuki.  
Karena polisi federal itu menyerah mengejar Misaka, akhirnya mereka berkerjasama dengan Rizki, Kagami, dan Miyuki untuk menangkap Ming. Ming yang mengetahui pergerakan mereka, langsung bergerak menghindari segala upaya mereka untuk menghentikan laju Gallardonya Ming. Para polisi federal yang kesulitan meminta bantuan ke pusat untuk mempersulit pergerakan Ming. Yang tentu saja berakibat bertambahnya jumlah polisi federal dan membuat balapan semakin kacau.

Dilain pihak, Misaka yang sedang memimpin jauh meninggalkan Ming sudah memasuki finish line. Karena dia sudah masuk ke garis finish terlebih dahulu, dia disambut secara meriah oleh para pendukungnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi menuju start point race 2. Dan dia tidak menghiraukan tentang polisi federal yang sedang mengincar dia pada saat race pertama. Disaat para penonton menunggu Ming di garis Start, Misaka merasakan sinyal bahwa Kuroko datang mengunjunginya.

“Onee-sama, sepertinya kau akan menang mudah deh.” Kata Kuroko.  
“Eh? Menang mudah kenapa?” Tanya Misaka.

“Sini dekatkan kupingmu.” Jawab Kuroko.

“Ada apa sih?” Tanya Misaka penasaran.

Misaka pun mendekatkan kupingnya ke Kuroko.

“Ming telah tertangkap oleh polisi federal. Tentu saja ini berkat kerja sama apik antara polisi federal, Rizki, Kagami dan satu orang lagi yang aku tidak tahu.” Bisik Kuroko.

“Oi. Beneran tuh? Kalau Razor tau, bisa berabe nih urusannya.” Bisik Misaka balik. “Terus satu orang lagi siapa nih?” Tanya Misaka.

“Aku tidak tau. Tapi sekilas itu temannya Kagami.” Jawab Kuroko.

“Oh begitu.” Kata Misaka.

“Oi! Ini bener bener gawat.” Teriak seorang penonton.

“Gawat gimana?” Tanya Razor.

“Ming… Ming… Dia sudah tertangkap… Dan dia… sekarang sudah… dibawa… ke kantor polisi di rockport.” Kata Andy, salah satu penonton yang melaporkan ke Razor.

“Ada pembalap lain yang ikut membantu dalam penangkapan Ming?” Tanya Razor.  
“Ada. Nissan Primera berwarna biru, IS300 berwarna hitam dan Nissan Skyline GT-R berwarna pink.” Jawab Andy.

“Begitu. JV, Ronnie! Kalian kejar 3 mobil tersebut! Cari sampai ketemu!” Perintah Razor.

“Yes, My Lord.” Jawab JV dan Ronnie bersamaan.

Kemudian, Dodge Viper dan Aston Martin DB9 yang dikemudikan JV dan Ronnie meninggalkan tempat start. Misaka yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung masuk ke IS300 putihnya untuk mencari Rizki, Kagami dan Miyuki. Yang tentu saja menjadi target JV dan Ronnie.

Sementara itu di kantor polisi Rockport…  
“Hhh… Membosankan. Bisakah kita balik ke Rosewood sekarang?” Tanya Kagami.

“Kalau mau sekarang. Biar kita tidak diinterogasi macam-macam.” Jawab Rizki.

Mereka berempat pergi menuju mobil masing-masing. Oh iya empat orang ini adalah Rizki, Kagami, Tsukasa dan Miyuki. Mereka berhasil menjebak Ming dan mengirim Ming menuju kantor polisi. Setelah mereka masuk ke mobil masing-masing, tiga mobil yang mereka gunakan pergi meninggalkan Rockport menuju ke Rosewood. Setelah berkendara beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Misaka yang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

“Misaka? Kenapa kau menyusul kita? Bukannya lebih baik kau berada di Safe Housemu?” Tanya Kagami.

“Sebenernya… Aku khawatir karena JV dan Ronnie sedang mengejar kalian. Untung kalian blom ketemu mereka.” Jawab Misaka.

“Tenang, mereka masih menyisiri wilayah Camden Beach. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang kalau tidak ingin ketahuan oleh mereka.” Kata Kuroko yang muncul entah darimana.

“Kuroko…” Kata Rizki.

“Yosh! Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang. Biar bisa istirahat.” Kata Tsukasa.  
Mereka kini pergi ke Safe Housenya Misaka untuk menyembunyikan diri. Untung saja space garasinya masih cukup untuk menyimpan 5 mobil. Dan mereka pun masih ada space untuk beristirahat pada malam itu.

Sementara itu di safe housenya Razor…

“Apakah kalian bisa menemukan Konata?” Tanya Razor.

“Maafkan kami yang mulia. Kami sudah mencari kesana kemari termasuk ke Saitama, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan Konata.” Jawab salah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

“Kalian BODOH!! Sekarang cepat cari dia atau KEPALA KALIAN YANG DIPOTONG!!” perintah Razor.

“Y… Yes, My lord.” Kata pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

“Geez. Sudah Ming ditangkap polisi, Konata pun tidak bisa ditemukan. Ini pasti rencana si pengguna Primera biru brengsek itu. Suatu saat nanti kepalamu dipenggal seperti yang kau saksikan pada saat kepala pacarmu dipotong empat tahun yang lalu.” Kata Razor.

“Ta… Tapi, bukannya dia sudah tidak membalap lagi?” Tanya Bull.

“Mungkin sekarang dia menjadi pembantunya si ‘Railgun’ yang kini sudah semakin tidak terkalahkan.” Jawab Razor.

“Tapi…” kata Bull.

“Apakah kau suka sama pengendara Primera itu?” Tanya Razor.

“Tentu saja tidak! Kalau memang iya, ane bakal bakar SLR ane dan ane bakal pake Nissan March.” Jawab Bull.

“Bagus. Kalau kau suka dengan pengendara Primera itu, kepalamu bakalan dipenggal setelah kepalanya dipenggal.” Kata Razor.


	6. 12 Agustus (Part 1)

Pagi hari setelah balapan antara Misaka dengan Ming. Mereka menjalani pagi hari seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan buat temannya yang belum bangun, membereskan ruangan. Dan akhirnya sarapan bersama di safe housenya Mikoto.

“So, kita hari ini jalan-jalan kemana?” Tanya Kagami.

“Entahlah. Mungkin ke toko buku langganan aku disini. Ada yang mau ikut?” Tanya Mikoto balik.

“Etoo.. apa tidak apa-apa pergi ke toko buku sementara Kagami, Rizki dan Miyuki masih dicari ama JV dan Ronnie.” Kata Kuroko kebingungan.

“Tidak apa-apa. Toh kali ini kita pakai Fortunernya Kagami untuk pergi ke sana.” Kata Mikoto.

“Bukan… Maksudku dengan jumlah orang sebanyak ini, muat tidak?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Sebentar. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Muat kok Kuroko. Kan Fortunernya Kagami muat 7 orang.” Jawab Mikoto.

“Eh. Memangnya Konata tak kau hitung?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Kan Konata masih dalam persembunyiannya.” Jawab Mikoto.

“Oh.” Kata Kuroko.

“Sebentar. Toko bukunya banyak judul LN dan Manganya gak?” Tanya Kagami.

“Kalau LN aku tidak tahu. Tapi banyak kok judul manga yang ada disana.” Jawab Mikoto.

“Yosh. Pergi kesana yuk.” Sahut Kagami.  
“Mikoto, toko buku yang kau maksud itu…” Bisik Rizki.

“Iya. Toko itu. Memangnya kenapa?” Tanya Mikoto.

“Tidak. Entah kenapa pas kantong lagi kempis malah ke toko buku.” Jawab Rizki.

“Ya… Gak apa-apa sih kalau kau tidak ikut.” Kata Mikoto.

“Selain itu, aku juga pengen beli Hayate no Gotoku pula.” Kata Rizki.

“Eh? Memangnya volume barunya dah keluar?” Tanya Mikoto.

“Dah lah Mikoto. Selain itu juga pengen borong Lucky Star juga.” Jawab Rizki.

“Oh iya. Ayo semuanya naik ke mobil.” Sahut Mikoto untik memanggil temannya.

“Ayo.” Sahut Kagami, Tsukasa dan Miyuki.

Mereka pun bergegas memasuki Toyota Fortunernya Kagami. Setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil, Fortuner itu pergi meninggalkan Safe Housenya Mikoto untuk pergi ke toko buku. Selama perjalanan tidak ada obrolan sampai mereka sadar menurut mereka Kuroko belum naik ke Fortuner mereka.

“Kayaknya Kuroko belum naik ke mobil deh.” Kata Kagami.

“Eh bener juga. Soalnya aku belum melihat dia semenjak aku bawa Fortuner dari safe house.” Kata Mikoto.

“Apa jangan-jangan dia ketinggalan di safe house.” Kata Tsukasa yang ketakutan.

“Mungkin aja. Dan dia pasti ngejar kita dengan kemampuan teleporter dia.” Kata Mikoto.

“Siapa yang ngejar kalian? Dari tadi aku dah didalam mobil kok.” Kata Kuroko.

“HAH?!” sahut Mikoto, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki dan Rizki bersamaan.

“Iya. Dari tadi aku sudah didalam mobil kok. Bahkan pas Onee-sama memanggil kalian untuk masuk ke mobil, aku sudah didalam mobil kok.

Mikoto yang fokus berkonsentrasi ke jalanan. Kagami, Miyuki dan Tsukasa yang memasang tampang cengo dan Rizki yang menaruh tangannya dikepala atau diketahui sebagai facepalm karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

=w=

“Akhirnya sampai juga.” Kata Tsukasa.

“Iya. Dan waktunya untuk mencari buku yang kalian inginkan.” Kata Mikoto.

“Etoo… Kami mengalami kekurangan uang karena kami pergi kesini tanpa membawa uang yang cukup.” Kata Kagami sambil mengecek dompetnya.

“Tenang saja. Biar aku yang bayar.” Kata Rizki.

“Eh serius Riz? Bukannya lo lagi gak ada duit?” Tanya Mikoto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

“Tenang aja. Aku baru sadar bahwa jatah beli manga untuk bulan kemaren gak aku pakai sama sekali.” Jawab Rizki.

“Enak bener.” Kata Mikoto.

“Mending kita cari bukunya sekarang.” Kata Kagami.

Mereka memasuki toko buku itu. Dan mereka langsung menuju ke bagian yang mereka cari. Kagami, Tsukasa, dan Kuroko memasuki bagian Novel dan Light Novel, Mikoto dan Rizki memasuki bagian Manga dan Miyuki memasuki bagian buku teknik otomotif. Selagi Mikoto dan Rizki mencari komik yang diinginkan. Seorang pemuda dengan model rambut spike sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Pemuda itu pura-pura mencari komik agar tidak dicurigai oleh petugas keamanan. Namun dasar Mikoto. Dia tetap saja mengetahui keberadaan pemuda ini.

“Sepertinya kau sudah kembali dari perang dunia III dengan selamat ya. Sudah bikin aku khawatir, sekarang kau muncul sebagai pemda yang mencari kekasihnya ya?” Tanya Mikoto.

“Ah… Etoo, ane cuman nyari komik aja kok. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengikutimu.” Kata pemuda itu.

“Jangan banyak alasan lagi Kamijyo Touma.” Kata Mikoto.

“Beneran. Aku cuman mencari komik aja.” Kata Touma.

Mikoto yang sudah memercikkan energi listrik dari dirinya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Touma dengan energi listriknya itu. Namun, sebelum Mikoto menyerang Touma. Rizki sudah berada di antara mereka untuk mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah.

“Mikoto, sebelum komik-komik ini gosong karena kekuatanmu. Mending lo keluar dulu.” Kata Rizki.

“Rizki.. gimana caranya lo langsung ambil posisi disitu?” Tanya Mikoto.

“Jangan-jangan kau adalah orang dengan level 5 di Academy City?” Tanya Touma.

“Ya. Lebih tepatnya peringkat 6 dengan kemampuan Teleporter.” Jawab Rizki.

“Eh? Beneran itu?” Tanya Mikoto.

“Tentu saja. Tapi karena aku sudah gak tinggal di Academy City. Makanya orang-orang tidak tahu tentang itu.” Jawab Rizki.

“Apakah kau lulus sebelum perang dunia III?” Tanya Touma.

“Ane dah lulus dari Academy City pas ente-ente masih freshman kali ya.” Kata Rizki.

“Tunggu. Kalau tidak salah ada kabar bahwa ada anggota level 5 yang memilih cepat lulus daripada mengambil sampai level 6. Itu berarti ente ya?” Tanya Mikoto.

“Iya. Soalnya pengen cepet-cepet balik ke Rosewood.” Jawab Rizki.

“Oh iya. Jadi gak nih bertarungnya?” Tanya Touma.

“Jadi lah.” Jawab Mikoto.

“Ok, sini pegang tangan gw.” Kata Rizki.

“EH?!” Sahut Mikoto dan Touma bareng.

Mereka berdua pun memegang tangannya Rizki. Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat, Mereka sudah berada diluar toko buku. Lalu, Rizki kembali masuk dengan kemampuan teleporternya. Dan, Rizki kembali mencari komik yang dia inginkan.

=w=

Setelah beberapa lama, semua komik yang Rizki ingin bayar dan sebagian dari komik yang ingin Mikoto bayar sudah terkumpul. Miyuki yang selesai memutari bagian buku teknik Otomotif membawa 5 buku yang sangat tebal. Sepertinya dia membeli buku tentang struktur Nissan Skyline R33. Begitulah dengan Kuroko, Tsukasa, dan Kagami yang sepertinya membeli banyak sekali Light Novel. Saking banyaknya sampai-sampai muka mereka tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh Light Novel. Saat mereka hendak membayarnya di Kasir, terjadilah mati lampu di toko buku itu. Sepertinya pertarungan Mikoto dan Touma belum selesai juga.

“Eh, Beneran ini mati lampu?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Maaf, kami akan menyalakan sumber listrik tambahan.” Jawab mbak Kasir.

“Sebaiknya jangan dulu deh.” Kata Rizki.

“Eh? Kenapa?” Tanya Miyuki.

“Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bereskan di luar sana.” Jawab Rizki.

Rizki langsung keluar dengan kemampuan teleporternya. Sesampainya di luar, dia melihat Touma dan Mikoto yang kelelahan karena perkelahian mereka. Rizki yang tak ingin Rosewood mati lampu selama seminggu penuh, langsung teleport ke belakang Touma dan mengunci posisi tangan Touma agar dia tidak bisa menggunakan Imagine Breaker.

“Mikoto, langsung keluarkan signature movemu!” Perintah Rizki.

“Ok deh.” Jawab Mikoto.

“Mampus. Dalam keadaan kaya gini, gw gak bakal bisa menggunakan tangan kanan gw. Eh, tapi kalo kaya gini sih Rizki juga bakalan kena kan? Semoga aja beneran kena deh.” Gumam Touma.

Mikoto yang sudak melempar koin keatas untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan Railgunnya. Begitu koinnya sudah mendekati tangannya, koin itu melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Mungkin hanya salah sasaranlah yang menyebabkan tembakannya meleset. Sesaat sebelum serangan Railgunnya Mikoto mengenai Touma dan Rizki, Rizki pun langsung menggunakan teleporter untuk meloloskan diri. Dan Touma hanya bisa bilang ‘Fukou da!’. Akhirnya serangan Mikoto tepat mengenai Touma dan Touma langsung tepar begitu saja.

“Ingat. Ini pertama kali aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, Touma.” Sahut Mikoto yang masuk ke toko buku.

Setelah pertarungan barusan, Mikoto langsung mengecek komik apa saja yang ingin dia beli. Untungnya jumlah komiknya pas sesuai keinginan dia. Tentu saja suplai listriknya sudah mencukupi.

“Semua buku ini dibikin dalam satu tagihan?  
Tanya mbak Kasir.

“Tentu saja.” Jawab Rizki.

Setelah kasir mendata semua buku yang dibeli Kagami, Kuroko, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Mikoto dan Rizki. Setelah selesai mendata…

“Totalnya sekitar $6324, tuan.” Kata mbak Kasir.

Rizki yang mengecek isi dompetnya. Kemudian dia terkejut karena uang yang dia miliki kurang. Dalam masalah ini, Rizki mencoba meminjam uang dari Mikoto.

“Eh, Mikoto. Lo ada $1324 gak? Uang gw kurang segitu.” Bisik Rizki ke Mikoto.

Mikoto yang mengecek uang di dompetnya. Lalu memberikan satu lembar uang bernilai $1000 dan empat lembar uang bernilai masing-masing $100. Lalu uang itu diserahkan ke Rizki.

“Nih Riz. Pake aja dulu ini. Nanti kembaliannya balikin ke gw.” Bisik Mikoto.

“Thanks Mikoto.” Bisik Rizki.

“Sama-sama.” Bisik Mikoto.

Rizki yang membayar total pembayaran buku itu dan mendapatkan kembalian $76. Pada saat kembaliannya diserahkan ke Mikoto. Tiba-tiba uangnya berserakan di lantai. Seorang Sister atau yang menggunakan seragan Sister langsung mengambil uang yang berserakan secara cepat. Kontan saja ini membuat Mikoto dan Rizki kaget bukan main.

“Anoo.. uang ini boleh aku ambil?”

“Etoo… Sister Sonia. Itu uangnya Mikoto loh. Jangan asal ambil saja.” Jawab Rizki.

“Jadi, aku tah berhak untuk memiliki uang itu?” Tanya Sister Sonia.

“Iya lah. Dan apa kau sudah lupa? lima hari yang lalu bukannya sudah dapat sumbangan dari gereja?” Tanya Rizki.

“Tentu saja lah! Tapi uang itu menghilang secepat kilat.” Jawab Sister Sonia.

“Sepertinya ada yang lebih tidak beruntung dari kau ya. Touma.” Kata Mikoto yang melirik ke Touma.

“Se.. Sepertinya begitu Mikoto.” Jawab Touma yang menghindari lirikan Mikoto.

“Masa sih cepet hilang? Kan lo bukan A*asaki.” Kata Rizki.

“Don’t compare me to that butler, okay?” sahut Sister Sonia sambil memasang tampang seram.

“Yes, ma’am.” Jawab Rizki yang ketakutan dengan tampang Sister Sonia.

“Geez, Sepertinya aku harus mencari cara biar bisa dapat ¥6840 dengan segera nih.” Kata Sister Sonia.

“Lebih baik cari kerja sambilan kalau kau beneran butuh duit.” Guyon Rizki.

“Moooo…” kata Sister Sonia.

“Kayaknya tadi ada suara sapi ya, Tsukasa?” Tanya Kagami.

“Iya. Dan kayaknya tadi suara sapi betina lagi.” Jawab Tsukasa.

“Kalau Konata ada disini, dia pasti berpikir kalau Miyuki yang bersuara hari ini.” Kata Kagami.

“Mana mungkin aku bersuara seperti itu, Kagami?” Tanya Miyuki.

“Kan kalau ada Konata, Miyuki.” Jawab Kagami.

Sister Sonia pun pergi meningggalkan mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak memegang uang sepeserpun dari Mikoto.

“Dasar Sister matre.” Gumam Rizki.

Rizki, Mikoto, Kuroko, Tsukasa, Kagami dan Miyuki beserta buku yang mereka beli pun masuk kedalam mobilnya Kagami untuk pulang ke safe Housenya Mikoto.

“Eh, Kagami, Tsukasa dan Kuroko. Kalian beli LN banyak banget ya? Sampe gw harus minjem duit ke Mikoto.” Kata Rizki.

“So.. Soalnya kita juga beliin LN buat Konata. Terus, Kuroko ngambil juga LN yang judulnya sama dengan kita. Jadi, jumlah buku yang kita bayar sekitar $4000. Betul itu, Riz?” Tanya Kagami.

“Dari LN aja totalnya $4124. Miyuki cuman $200. Gw ama Mikoto sisanya. $2000.” Jawab Rizki.

“Eh, kok jadinya banyak banget total beli komiknya? Gw itu palingan sekitar $300.” Sahut Mikoto yang tak percaya dengan pengeluaran untuk komik tersebut.

“Gw yang paling banyak lah Mikoto. $1700 hanya untuk melengkapi koleksi yang hilang akibat dicolong ama Razor bangsat itu.” Jawab Rizki.

“Bearti Razor udah mainnya curang, terus jahat kaya setan gitu?” Tanya Tsukasa.

“Dia itu mah bukan setan lagi. Tapi iblis.” Jawab Rizki.

Sesampainya di Safe Housenya Mikoto, mereka menurunkan barang yang mereka beli di toko buku itu. Selagi mereka membawanya ke dalam, Rizki melihat sebuah bantal yang terjemur diatas tempat sampah.

“Eh, Mikoto. Lo jemur bantal di atas tempat sampah ya?” Tanya Rizki.

“Siapa yang menjemur bantal sekarang, tuan Rizki?” Tanya Mikoto balik.

“Soalnya aku melihat sosok bantal di sana.” Jawab Rizki sambil menunjuk ke luar.

Rizki dan Mikoto langsung keluar untul melihat sosok “bantal” yang dilihat oleh Rizki. Setelah melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang wanita dengan berpakaian nun dan dia tepertinya pingsan disana. Pada saat mereka (Rizki dan Mikoto dalam hal ini) hendak membangunkan nun itu, dia bangun sendiri dengan mengatakan

“Aku lapar…”


	7. Chapter 7

Rizki, Kagami, Misaka, dan Miyuki pergi dari safe housenya Misaka. Mereka pergi menuju sebuah dealer mobil yang lokasinya tak jauh dari safe housenya Misaka. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda Lexus IS300nya Misaka keluar dari safe housenya. Ternyata mereka menggunakan kekuatannya Rizki agar bisa mencapai dealer tanpa ketahuan Kuroko dan Tsukasa yang sepertinya masih tertidur.

“Maaf ya Ki, aku malas keluarkan IS-ku biar si pervert-Kuroko itu gak bangun.” Kata Misaka.

“Gak masalah kok. Misaka.” Jawab Rizki.

Tak beberapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di dealer mobil tempat mereka berada. Kagami pun berusaha untuk mencari mobil yang dia inginkan. Tentu saja ditemani dengan Rizki, Miyuki, dan Misaka.

“Eh, Ki. Gimana dengan mobil ini? Apakah pas denganku?” Tanya Kagami.

“Etoo… Geh. Kagami, tuh mobil harganya terlalu mahal. Gaji gw lom sanggup buat beli tuh Aventador.” Jawab Rizki.

“Tapi, warnanya bisa ngingetin aku dengan Konata.” Kata Kagami.

Rizki pun ber-facepalm mendengar ucapannya Kagami. Dan, Rizki pun merasakan bahwa seseorang memegang bahunya. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya…

“Yo, sayangku.” Kata orang itu.

“Geh, ngapain lu disini Razor?” Tanya Rizki.

“Tentu saja mengajak kau untuk tusbol bareng.” Jawab Razor.

“Ya ampun, sisi maho lu lom hilang ya. Sini, gw teleport lu deh.” Kata Rizki.

“Teleport ke mana?” Tanya Razor.

“Ke taman lawang. Tempat para j*bl*y berkumpul.” Jawab Rizki.

“Gak mau. Maunya ke tempat yang sepi biar hasrat ane bisa tersalurkan.” Kata Razor.

“Dafuq.” Jawab Rizki sambil kabur dengan teleporternya.

“Hey, Razor. Sepertinya kau mesti aku setrum dulu biar kau sadar dari virus maho.” Kata Misaka.

“Itu gak bakal mungkin, biribiri. Aku memiliki kekuatan yang dinamakan Mental Out.” Jawab Razor dengan tampang meyakinkan.

“Mental Out? Sama persis dengam Misaki. Tapi kekuatan itu tak berpengaruh ke aku.” Jawab Misaka. “Dan jangan panggil aku biribiri. Aku itu punya nama. Yaitu, Misaka Mikoto. Razor bodoh!” sahut Misaka sambil mengeluarkan listrik kearahnya.

Akibat serangan Misaka tadi, Razor pun sudah menjadi gosong karena terkena serangan listrik. Kagami dan Miyuki yang speechless melihatnya pun kembali melanjutkan pemilihan mobil buat Kagami.

=w=

Kuroko yang masih tertidur pun terbangun karena hpnya berbunyi. Dia berusaha untuk mengambil dan mengangkat telepon itu. Lalu…

“Halo?”

“Shirai-san? Apakah kau sudah bangun?” Tanya Konori

“Konori-sempai? Tentu saja sudah bangun.” Jawab Kuroko. “Ada apa? kok jam segini sudah nelpon?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Ah.. Aku hanya kasih tau bahwa mulai ini kau menjadi ketua Jugdement branch Rosewood 001.” Jawab Konori.

“EH? Ketua Jugdement branch Rosewood 001? Berarti nanti ada anggota Anti-Skill juga dong?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Ya. Tentu saja. Shirai-san.” Jawab Konori. “Oh iya. Lokasinya kalau dari posisimu itu berjarak sekitar 2 Km.” Tambah Konori.

“2 Km? Apakah ada patokan lain yang bisa membuatku membayangkan lokasinya dimana?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Lokasinya berada di depan rumahnya Rizki Eriza. Si Teleporter dan Electromaster.” Jawab Konori.

“Oh, Okay. Apakah dari Jugdement Academy City branch 177 yang dipindahkan ke Rosewood branch 001?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Tentu saja ada. Shirai-san. Uiharu-san dan Saten-san yang bakal membantumu disana. Dan pastikan Rizki sudah masuk ke Jugdement Rosewood branch 001.” Jawab Konori.

“Memangnya kenapa, Konori-sempai?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Karena kekuatannya bisa kita andalkan.” Jawab Konori.

“Okay. Sampai jumpa, Konori-sempai.” Kata Kuroko.

“Sampai jumpa.” Jawab Konori sambil menutup teleponnya.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya, dan..

“Sepertinya pekerjaan yang aku hadapi semakin berat.” Kata Kuroko.

=w=

Misaka, Kagami, dan Miyuki yang saat ini masih memilih mobil untuk Kagami. Berkali-kali Kagami melihat mobil yang warnanya sama persis dengan warna rambutnya Konata. Namun, harga mobil-mobil itu belum bisa tercukupi oleh Kagami. Setelah berkeliling, mereka menemukan sebuah Nissan Silvia generasi S14 berwarna ungu. Memang kondisi mobilnya masih tergolong bagus. Entah mengapa harga yang ditawarkan cukup murah. Mereka memutuskan membeli S14 tersebut. Dengan catatan oleh penjualnya bahwa mereka harus menjaga mobilnya baik-baik. Karena, pemilik sebelumnya meninggalkan mobil ini disebabkan oleh pindahnya pemilik itu ke Academy City dan dia tak bisa bertemu dengan mobil ini. Selain itu, S14 ini memiliki sejarah yang kelam.

Kagami mengantarkan mereka pulang ke safe housenya Misaka. Pengecualian Rizki karena dia masih berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari Razor. Tapi, Kagami tidak memarkirkan mobilnya di safe house Misaka. Karena, Kagami ingin menjajal mobil S14 tersebut. Makanya, setelah menurunkan Misaka dan Miyuki. Kagami pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi Rosewood. Dan, Kagami pun melajukan mobilnya diatas batas kecepatan yang ditentukan. Sebagai referensi, batas kecepatan yang berlaku di Rosewood adalah 50 mph (80 km/h). sementara, Kagami melajukan mobilnya paling pelan 60 mph (96 km/h) dan paling cepat 150 mph (240 km/h). Ketika moblinya Kagami melewati wilayah Camden Beach, sebuah mobil patroli Lancer Evolution X yang sedang nganggur akhirnya bergerak untuk mengejar Kagami.

“Central, 3314 request permission to chase a purple Nissan Silvia.”

“Permission permitted. You can chase it now.”

Pengejaran Kagami pun dimulai. Mulanya mobil polisi itu tidak menyalakan sirine. Karena, polisi tersebut ragu dengan S14 yang digunakan Kagami. Setelah semakin mendekat Evo X tersebut dengan S14nya Kagami, baru sirine mobil itu pun menyala. Tanda pursuit segera dimulai.

“Eh? Ada polisi? Sesi test drive nih mobil berubah menjadi pursuit dong.” Gumam Kagami.

Kagami pun meningkatkan kecepatan S14nya. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang kalau dibandingkan dengan traffic sudah dikategorikan super. Akibatnya, Kagami harus mengendalikan S14nya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menabrak traffic, halte bus, maupun apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Mobil polisi itu mengikuti setiap pergerakan mobilnya Kagami. Kemana Kagami menggerakkan mobilnya, mobil polisi itu mengikutinya. Bahkan, kalau Kagami lengah sedikit saja. Dia pun tertangkap oleh Lancer Evo ini.

“Nissan Silvia ini dikendarakan oleh seorang newbie. Entah mengapa skillnya sejajar dengan para pembalap jalanan yang berkeliaran disini?” Tanya Steve yang kebingungan.

“Central, 3314 request a backup. Repeat, 3314 request a backup.”

“Unfortunately, there’s no backup on this moment. Please continue the pursuit in your own.”

“Damn, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku.” Geram Steve.

Steve yang geram dengan S14nya Kagami berusaha untuk bermanuver lebih ekstrem lagi. Bahkan tingkat ekstremnya lebih ekstrem daripada Cross yang sedang (maaf) didalam toilet untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Kagami terus saja mengendalikan S14nya sambil berpikir untuk meloloskan diri. Disaat Kagami merasa bahwa tarikan mobilnya sudah hampir habis. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya menggunakan 4 percepatan dari 6 percepatan yang tersedia di S14 tersebut.

“Ya ampun, dikira mobil ini menggunakan transmisi yang sama dengan Fortuner.” Gumam Kagami.

Kagami menaikkan posisi tuas transmisi S14nya. Entah sudah berapa kilometer telah dilalui oleh Kagami dan Steve dalam pengejaran kali ini. Namun, ketika dia berada di Rockport, sebuah Toyota Corolla Altis bergabung dalam pursuit.

“Central, 3010 request to join a puruit.”

“Request granted. 3314, 3010 is your backup for now.”

“Ya ampun, ngapain Corolla Altis itu ikutan? Evo X ini aja kewalahan.” Gumam Steve.

Pengejaran kali ini menjadi 1 lawan 2. Tak disangka-sangka, Corolla Altis itu memiliki kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari Evo X itu. Terbukti dari akselerasi mobil, kelincahannya. Bahkan, Kagami pun semakin direpotkan dengan kehadirannya.

“Sial. Sepertinya aku harus kabur ke highway deh.” Gumam Kagami.

Kagami pun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju jalan highway yang berada di Rosewood. Rencana Kagami ini awalnya berjalan lancer. Kedua polisi ini tak bisa mengikuti kecepatannya S14 Kagami. Namun, Steve dengan Lancer Evo Xnya tidak menyerah. Dia terus berusaha untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan S14 Kagami. Sementara itu, Corolla Altis itu mengikuti Steve.

“Central, 3314 request a roadblock. Repeat, request a roadblock.”

“there’s a roadblock 1.2 miles ahead.”

Kagami pun melihat sekumpulan polisi sedang menblok posisi jalan yang akan dilalui Kagami. Tapi, Kagami membelokkan S14nya kearah stadium. Steve dan Corolla Altis itu mengikuti Kagami. Tiba-tiba Kagami menabrak sebuah tiang dan papan spanduk di stadium itu berjatuhan dan mengenai Steve dan Corolla Altis itu.

“Central, we lost the suspect. Repeat, we lost the suspect.”

“Attention, there’s a suspect of speeding. He’s driving a purple Nissan Silvia. And he’s going to campus area. Repeat, he’s going to campus area.”

“Sepertinya aku berhasil lolos dari mereka. Pulang ke safe house deh.” Gumam Kagami.

Kagami pun melajukan S14nya dengan mematuhi aturan dan berdoa agar dia tidak dikejar oleh polisi lagi.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rizki dan Misaka langsung keluar untul melihat sosok “bantal” yang dilihat oleh Rizki. Setelah melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang wanita dengan berpakaian nun dan dia tepertinya pingsan disana. Pada saat mereka (Rizki dan Misaka dalam hal ini) hendak membangunkan nun itu, dia bangun sendiri dengan mengatakan_

_“Aku lapar…”_

“Eh?” Tanya Rizki.

“Aku lapar.” Kata Index.

“Maksudnya apa sih?” Tanya Rizki balik.

“Aku bilang, Aku lapar.” Jawab Index.

“Anooo... kalau misalnya kau lapar, bisa minta tolong ke Rizki.” Kata Misaka.

“Ehhh?” Tanya Rizki.

“Iya kan? Lumayan loh stok makanan lo hari ini abis diambil Index.” Jawab Misaka.

“Index? Siapa tuh?” Tanya Rizki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

“Oh, kayaknya aku belum cerita ya?” Tanya Misaka.

“Sepertinya.” Jawab Rizki.

“Sudah aku terdampar di tempat aneh, dan Touma juga belum muncul. Apakah dia lebih memilih si Railgun daripada aku?” Gumam Index.

“Railgun? IS300 yang dipakai Misaka itu?” Tanya Rizki yang mendengarkan gumamnya Index.

“Bukan deh, kekuatan si cewe dari Tokiwadai yang hanya dengan koin bisa menghasilkan serangan yang sangat kuat.” Jawab Index.

“Maksudmu Misaka? Tapi dia nganggap Touma itu sebagai musuh deh. Bukan teman, apalagi pacar.” Kata Rizki.

“Eh Rizki…” Kata Misaka yang mukanya memerah karena malu.

“Okay. Daripada nih Index mati kelaparan, mending gw pergi ke rumah dulu.” Kata Rizki sambil pergi dengan Teleporternya.

“Eh, Rizki. Tunggu.” Kata Misaka.

Terlambat, Rizki sudah pergi dengan kemampuannya.

“Padahal darimana dia tau nama Index?” Tanya Misaka dalam hati.

***

“Eh, bos. Kok baru pulang? Urusanmu ama cewe Tokiwadai itu belum selesai?” Tanya Sigit.

“Belum. Malah jadi tambah ribet. Eh tolong bungkusin 10 porsi nasi ama rendang, daun singkong, kuah gulai ama sambel ijo dong.” Jawab Rizki.

“EHHHH??? Nanti siapa yang bayar?” Tanya Sigit yang kaget dengan jumlah pesanannya Rizki,

“Nanti ane bayar deh. Sekarang siapin dulu.” Jawab Rizki.

“Ukuran mini, sedang, besar apa jumbo nih?” Tanya Sigit.

“Bikin aja ukuran jumbo deh.” Jawab Rizki.

Sigit yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dipesan oleh Rizki langsung membungkus nasi, rendang, daun singkong, kuah gulai dan sambel ijo dalam 1 bungkus ukuran jumbo. Setelah 10 bungkus ukuran jumbo sudah dibungkus, Rizki membayarnya dengan duit yang entah darimana munculnya. Sementara itu, Index sudah gelisah karena makanan dan Touma belum juga muncul didepan Index. Rizki yang sudah pulang ke safe housenya Misaka pun langsung menyerahkan makanan buat Index. Setelah Index membuka bungkusnya, dia langsung menghabiskan porsi jumbo itu dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan bungkus yang lain. Setelah 10 bungku ukuran jumbo habis, Touma pun masuk ke safe housenya Misaka. Hal pertama yang bikin dia kaget adalah Index menghabiskan nasi berukuran jumbo sebanyak 10 buah. Entah perutnya dari apa itu. Apakah perutnya Index itu sebuah tangki trailer? Entahlah. Hal kedua yang membuat dia kaget adalah Rizki tiba-tiba menagih uang darinya untuk membayar makanan yang dihabiskan oleh Index. Hasilnya adalah kata “Fukou da” pun keluar dari mulutnya.

***

“Eh Touma, tau darimana kalo ini adalah safe house gw?” Tanya Misaka.

“Dari mobil berwarna putih yang terparkir di depan tuh.” Jawab Touma dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone lagu Cari Pacar Lagi yang entah kenapa bersumber dari HPnya Misaka. Misaka pun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Touma dengan yang lainnya untuk menjawab telepon itu.

“Halo?”

“Eh, Misaka-san. Ini aku Uiharu.” Kata Uiharu.

“UIHARU?! Kenapa kau tidak datang ke safe house sih? Kan katanya mau bantuin gw.” Sahut Misaka.

“Etoo… soalnya ane lagi persiapan buat pembukaan cabang baru Jugdement.” Jawab Uiharu

“Cabang baru? Dimana?” Tanya Misaka

“Di Rosewood. Ini adalah cabang pertama Judgement diluar Academy City.” Jawab Uiharu. “Dengan adanya Judgement branch di Rosewood, berarti masalah di Rosewood cukup berat.” Tambahnya.

“Bukan berat lagi. Sangat berat. Bahkan beratnya bisa melebihi trailer kali.” Jawab Misaka.

“Eh, Misaka-san. Ada kabar buruk nih.”

“Apa tuh?” Tanya Misaka.

“Razor itu ternyata seorang Esper. Klasifikasinya dia adalah Telepathy dengan nama kekuatannya adalah Mental Out.” Jawab Uiharu.

“Mental Out? Dan level berapa dia?” Tanya Misaka.

“Level 4. Memangnya kenapa Misaka-san?” Tanya Uiharu balik.

“Dikirain kekuatannya sejajar ama Queen of Tokiwadai.” Jawab Misaka.

“Eh? Dan satu lagi. Pasukannya Razor mencapai 500 orang. Dan mereka juga punya kekuatan. Dan ada juga yang punya kekuatan Electromaster kayak kau.” Kata Uiharu.

“Electromaster? Level berapa dia?” Tanya Misaka.

“Sejajar dengan level 3 sih. Dan di Rosewood ada loh yang punya dua kekuatan.” Jawab Uiharu.

“Dua kekuatan? Siapa?” Tanya Misaka yang kebingungan.

“Dia adalah peringkat 6 level 5 di Academy City. Klasifikasi kekuatan yang pertama adalah Teleporter dengan levelnya adalah Level 5 dan Electromaster Level 4.” Jawab Uiharu.

“Teleporter dan Electromaster? Kayaknya aku kenal dengan kekuatannya.” Kata Misaka.

“Eh Misaka-san kenal ama yg punya kekuatan itu?” Tanya Uiharu.

“Sepertinya.” Jawab Misaka.

“Itu aja yang aku bisa kasih tau. Nanti kalau misalnya Judgement 001 Rosewood sudah ada kantornya, sering-seringlah kesana ya.” Kata Uiharu.

“Baiklah, Uiharu-san.” Jawab Misaka sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

***

Setelah menerima telepon dari Uiharu, Misaka masuk kembali ke safe housenya dan…

 

“TOUMA!” Sahut Misaka.

“A… A… A… Ada apa, biribiri?” Tanya Touma yang kegagapan.

“Dibilangin namaku itu bukan biribiri. Tapi, Misaka Mikoto.” Jawab Misaka sambil mengeluarkan energi listrik dari dirinya. Yang seketika hilang karena Imagine Breaker.

“Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi pelatihku?” Tawar Misaka.

“Pelatih apa? Bukannya kau merupakan peringkat 3 di Academy City…” Jawab Touma terputus

“Ya benar, tapi kalau tak punya ilmu beladiri sama aja bikin surem masa depan ku.” Kata Misaka.

“Rumput sebelah selalu lebih hijau dari rumput sendiri loh, Misaka.” Jawab Rizki.

“Memang sih. Kau mah enak. Mentang-mentang punya dua kemampuan.” Kata Misaka.

“Ya ampun, terus apa hubungannya dengan latihan bareng Touma?” Tanya Rizki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

”I.. Itu…” Kata Misaka.

“Ya, mau gimana lagi. Kalau mau latihan mah ayo aja.” Kata Touma.

***

Kagami yang sedang bersantai pun mendapatkan telepon dari nomor yang dia belum ketahui. Karena dia penasaran sama yang ditelepon, dia pun mengankatnya.

(skip lah. Lihat di Railgun, You’re Most Wanted SS aja deh).

***

Setelah menerima telepon dari Konata, Kagami pun menemui Rizki untuk membahas rencananya.

“Eh, Riz. Menurutmu, apa tidak apa-apa aku balapan disini?” Tanya Kagami.

“Maksudnya?” Tanya Rizki balik.

“Itu… Aku ingin sekali balapan disini. Sambil membantu Konata.” Jawab Kagami.

“Bukannya tidak boleh ya Kagami. Cuma, kau kan tau situasi balapan liar di Rosewood. Lebih baik kau tak usah ikut.” Sanggah Rizki.

“Tapi. Kalau misalnya, persembunyian Konata sudah diketahui sama Razor dan gengnya. Apakah Konata bakal dibunuh? Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus bisa selametin dia.” Sahut Kagami.

“Itu… sebenernya sih gak masalah Kagami. Tapi, apa iya kau balapan dengan Toyota Fortuner itu?” Tanya Rizki.

“Tentu saja tidak lah Riz. Aku bakal mencari mobil baru besok.” Jawab Kagami.

“Besok ya… Semoga saja latihannya Misaka sudah selesai.” Kata Rizki sambil berharap.

“Kalau begitu, selamat malam.” Kata Kagami sambil tidur di dalam Fortunernya.

“Malam.” Jawab Rizki yang tidur didalam Nissan Primeranya.

***

Sementara itu latihan antara Misaka dan Touma sepertinya tidak bakal selesai secepatnya….


End file.
